


Lewis

by Enednoviel



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enednoviel/pseuds/Enednoviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil drawing of Inspector Lewis / Kevin Whately. March 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lewis

  



End file.
